


Attention Turned

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Scientist!Reader, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, post-mission sex, reader says takashi a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: After an accident leaves you stranded, you reunite with an old Garrison friend and meet the rest of the Voltron crew. In the time you get to stay in the Castle, you start to remember how much you were really into Shiro.





	Attention Turned

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a lovely anonymous person!
> 
> It's time for me to step into the voltron/reader side of the woods hello how do you do

You step back and dodge the punch, countering Shiro with a hook and a sidestep. Your footing is off and you know this because you barely graze his jaw instead of knocking it directly. Taking a sharp breath, you let your guard down for only a millisecond, which is more than enough time for Shiro to swipe your ankle and pin your shoulder to the ground with his right hand. It’s a tight grip, almost painful, but along with his weight right on top of your waist, you’re done for.

You try not to blush and suppress all thoughts of his right hand wandering to other parts of your body.

“Gotta pay attention,” he tells you with all the nobility and sincerity in his voice. That smile is still as sweet as it was back when you saw it for the first time in what feels like forever ago. “Thought you were better than that, huh?”

You tap the ground and push him off of you with a huff. “Hand-to-hand combat wasn’t my priority after graduating. You know that.”

“I wasn’t around for that, remember?”

You frown, remembering all the things he had told you upon your rescue from your own botched mission. He’s missed quite a lot from your life, given Kerberos and Voltron and everything in between. Not that it’s his fault. You’re just glad to see him _alive_ after hearing all that he’s been through. “Now you know,” you say as you turn the conversation around. Nudging him again, you hold your arms out. “Come on. I think we’re overdue for a plate of food goo.”

Shiro stands and pulls you up. If only you could hold his hands for longer. “Ah, so you like food goo now?”

“It’s not that I like it,” you grumble, “but it’s better than dehydrated strawberries and cream for a week in the middle of some galaxy.”

He laughs. Things feel a little normal again, like you two are back in the Garrison, hanging out and talking about your futures. Before all the mess with the Galra and the fate of the entire universe. Before you could even tell him how you feel.

You have Shiro to thank for being allowed to stay in the castle for the time being. Instead of being dropped off at the nearest space station on this side of space, you’ve been deemed useful by the Paladins of Voltron, at least for their next mission. Their current destination is a place you’re extremely familiar with; about a year ago, you and an entire research team studied its terrain and wildlife. The excursion ended with a grant to fund treatment for exposure to a poisonous gas unique to the planet’s atmosphere. Lives were saved.

It was one of the many successes you’ve had in the last few years. Unfortunately, the Galra has built a base in one of the planet’s major territories. Rumor has it that they’re attempting to weaponize the gas and that must be stopped.

After this, you’ll likely continue your trip back to Earth. Your ship should be repaired by then from all the damage it took from that meteor strike. Staying with Shiro and the other Paladins sounds nice, but you’ll only be in the way once they gather all the intel they need to make their next move against Zarkon and whoever else is after them. For now, the future’s on the backburner. You’d like to spend as much time with Shiro as you can while you have it.

The walk from the training deck to the kitchen is a pleasant one, casual remarks here and there to pass the time and take Shiro’s mind off any current concerns. You stand on his right side, fingers barely grazing his metal ones. _Can he feel me?_

“And so on...BEE,” he starts (and you nod in approval), “701...x?”

“W, Shiro,” you correct with a snort.

“Sorry. BEE-701w,” he repeats. “This is the place where you found the minerals to treat starburn?”

“Not just _any_ mineral,” you say as you step in front of him and walk backwards into the kitchen, “ _new_ minerals. We just got the grant to do further work on its properties back on Earth. If it could treat starburn, who knows what else it can treat? Maybe we can finally propose a treatment for that one carcinoma…”

Shiro grabs a plate for you before himself. “Carcinoma? Cancer?”

“A specialized type of cancer. In the epithelium!”

“Epithelium.” Shiro ponders that word as he pulls the lever for his helping of neon green delight. You do the same. “Should’ve paid more attention in science class.”

“Nah. You were too busy calculating trajectories and...escape velocity...or whatever.”

“Hey. You needed to know those things too, you know!” Two spoons drop before him and he bops your nose with one of them. “How’d you get this far in space?”

You snatch the spoon out of his hand and bop him back. The scar across his nose looks nasty, but it doesn’t force you to turn away from an otherwise-pretty face. “Everything is automated these days, Shiro. Doesn’t your Black Lion do stuff for you when you don’t know what to do? It’s probably like that.”

“Not really.” He offers you a seat before seating himself and doesn’t continue.

You’ve seen him operate with the other Paladins. With Allura, with Coran. Had you not known about what he’s been up against, you would have assumed that he’d been doing just fine. Standing tall, offering up suggestions and keeping the order amongst everyone around him. Shiro being Shiro. Except not quite.

“I missed this,” you say in an effort to steer the mood to something more positive. “Just the two of us, eating together and having fun.”

Your efforts are successful. There’s that smile again when he looks up after swallowing his first bite. “Me too. I’m glad we’re getting to do this again.”

Rather than running into abrupt conversation-enders, you both eat in comfortable silence. It’s a luxury that comes with knowing him for quite some time. Then again, the others here have probably gained that luxury, too. Even now, you have no idea how to bring up all those underlying feelings, those flutters in your heart and the flips your stomach does. You could blame it on gas or the weather in space, but that’s a disservice to both you and Shiro. He’s not dense and you know that. Surely, something will be addressed before you leave the castle. Hopefully.

 

From the top of the training deck, you get a different angle of Shiro sparring. Keith is using all his effort to try and get a hit in, but his own blade is no match against Shiro’s arm. You had no idea he could do that. _It’s kind of hot._

“Defend yourself, Keith! It’s not just about attacking!” Shiro orders as he lunges right for him. His voice fills the deck and makes a home in your eardrums, only to travel down your spine when you so very much don’t want it to.

Keith heeds the suggestion and blocks Shiro’s arm with his blade, finding an open spot in his torso to kick and push him back. The kid’s a lot stronger than you thought; then again, all the Paladins of Voltron have some remarkable physical capability that blows you out of the water. Today was just Keith’s day to practice with Shiro.

The match continues and it gets more heated. Keith is working double time to break through Shiro’s defenses, coming close but just barely missing his mark. On one particularly good swing towards Keith, you applaud and call out your praise. Not exactly the most polite thing to do as the lone spectator of a session, but you can allow Shiro to pick on you later. “You guys are doing great!”

To Keith’s and your surprise, Shiro stops paying attention. You notice it right away when his gaze leaves Keith and he looks up at you. It’s the perfect opportunity for Keith to fight back and bring Shiro to the ground, blade at his neck as if he’s an enemy. Eyes wide and body frozen, you watch Shiro attempt to break through Keith’s position, but no dice. You can’t hear what the two are saying down below, so it’s a good time to come off the railing and step to the deck so you can tackle Shiro himself.

“Nice job, Keith,” you say. “Way to spot a weakness in the blink of an eye.”

Keith acknowledges you with a half-smile before heading off quickly, like he intentionally wants to leave you and Shiro alone. Odd, but you brush it off when you pivot back to face him, arms folded with your head cocked to one side. “Thought you were better than that.”

You expect a comeback, but instead, you get...blushing? You’ve only seen Shiro blush once before, and that was way back when you both were teenagers and an old cashier thought the two of you were a couple. Come to think of it, that should have been a sign. No attention paid there, either. Shocked and excited, you gain more energy to tease him. “Shiro! Come on, I wasn’t _that_ distracting. Was I?”

It’s as if Keith stunned him in his final blow. Shiro runs his fingers through his hair, starting with a “Well” but never finishing his sentence. You give it another few seconds before he regains his composure. Most of his composure. “You’re definitely a distraction, yeah.”

The comment isn’t demeaning, but it’s not playful, either. Growing more concerned and uncertain, you step forward, smile dropping. “Like, a good or bad one?”

“A good one,” he answers right away but doesn’t look at you. “A...really good one.”

Your heart stops beating and you fight back the urge to get ahead of yourself. “Okay. That’s good.”

“I love you.”

Your head shoots up and you stare. Not only is your heart not beating, it’s been blown to bits by the most unexpected confession you’ve had the ultimate pleasure of ever receiving. The words are all lost in your throat when you put together a reply, “You what?”

“I love you,” Shiro declares again, louder and firmer. “I didn’t realize how much I missed you until I saw you stranded on that asteroid. You’ve always been there for me before I left and I can’t imagine going home without ever seeing you again.”

“Shiro.” It’s all you can say, so quiet and bewildered but nonetheless so relieved that he feels exactly the same way.

He reaches out with his right hand and takes your own, the cold metal so unexpected that you gasp at the contact. Immediately, he pulls back, bringing his arm to his chest as he looks away. “Sorry. I—Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No!” You get close enough to grab his right arm with both hands and pull him forward. “No, Shiro. Please. I love you, too.”

He turns back, stunned. “You do?”

You nod, pulling his arm again. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say something?”

He looks as though he’s still replaying your previous words in his head, then nudges his arm back towards you. “You don’t find _this_ terrifying? At all?”

All of your secrets are being pulled out at once. Better than one by one like a complicated puzzle. You both don’t have time for games, but that acknowledgement doesn’t make it easier. “No,” you say, quieter, “not at all. In fact, I. I think it’s...kinda sexy?”

The doubt on Shiro’s face twists into confusion, then surprise. “What?”

“Yeah.” You laugh nervously. “I don’t know. Kinda feels like you have a superpower. Like you’re turning the thing forced upon you into a force to fight for good.”

“Huh.” He rearranges himself so that he can wind his arms around you in a proper embrace, your hands pressed to his chest as he hums contemplatively. “That’s a good way to put it. But...it sounds like there’s something else you’re not telling me.”

You turn bright red and hide your face in his chest with a groan. “Lemme tell you later. I’ve already said I love you and how I think your arm is sexy. You’ve gotten too much information out of me today.”

“Fine, fine. Maybe you can tell me after I make you spar the training bot on master mode.”

Feigning disgust and fear, you scold him for trying to make you fight, all the while he laughs and warms your heart that starts to beat again.

 

The mission is successful. Watching from the bridge is a nail-biting, stomach-turning joyride that you don’t think you’d ever want to experience again. You’re thankful no one is in need of medical attention when they get back to the castle. While it’s easy to whip up the antidote or step into a pod in the impressive medical wing, the effects of the gas are nasty and it’s only natural that Voltron was able to avoid any type of exposure. Everyone returns to the bridge to regroup, discussing what they found and storing it away for safekeeping. You don’t have much to contribute to the team besides your praise for their tactics and your modesty for when they thank you for all of your help.

Shiro puts an arm around you once everyone leaves for some much-needed refreshments. With the two of you alone now, you put your arms around him as he kisses the top of your head. You’re warm again.

It’s been a week and a half since you two exchanged confessions in the training deck. With the mission at hand, spending time together was not the top priority. Instead, you both opted for cuddling at night and soft kisses to reassure each other that everything will be okay. Now that that’s over and everyone can relax for a moment, you can tell Shiro has his own plan that doesn’t involve getting another plate of food goo.

“Don’t you want to go and eat, too?” you ask.

There’s something in Shiro’s gaze you don’t think you’ve ever seen before. “At the expense of sounding cliche,” he says, “what I want to eat isn’t in the kitchen.”

You could punch him for that. Shiro, the intelligent, put-together pilot, just turned you into a puddle with a naughty pickup line. Barely able to stand after he speaks, you breathlessly reply, “I didn’t think you’d be such a dirty talker.”

“I’m not.” He pulls you in for a kiss before you can say anything else, his hold tighter around you. “I just prefer to use my mouth for better things.”

The trip to his bedroom happens in the blink of an eye.

Not even out of his suit yet, he brings you to his bed and towers over you, his hands roaming your sides and his lips doing all the work against yours. The adrenaline rush from escaping destruction is likely what’s fueling him now, though you couldn’t care less about what’s gotten into him. You two have been waiting for this moment, waiting for more than cuddles and kisses and sweet words.

The hard material of his suit isn’t the most comfortable to be under, so you pull away and tap his shoulder. “Get this off. You’re not gonna form Voltron in the next five minutes.”

“Five minutes?” Shiro gets off the bed and tosses away the armor, laughing. “I love you, dear, but sometimes your sass is too much.”

“Oh?” You sit up and take your shirt off, flinging it his way. “What are you gonna do, spank me for being a bad girl?”

He says your name with exasperation and gets back into bed in just his underwear. You kiss him apologetically, running your hands up his arms and pulling him closer to you so he’s flush with your body. Despite saying that you like his current right arm, he’s still hesitant about doing anything else with it other than holding you. That’ll probably take some time, but it’d be good to start now before you leave the castle.

“Shiro,” you say as you find his right wrist to brush his fingers up your abdomen, “touch me.”

It takes a few deep breaths and some more kisses before he follows through. You get your bra off and moves his hand up the rest of the way, grabbing one of your breasts and squeezing ever-so-gently.

Since his departure years ago, you’ve had a few flings here and there. Nothing ever stuck. Reuniting with Shiro has only made the wait for him that much better, like something destined you to see him again so you can get that second chance to tell him how you feel. That’s over and done with and he’s now busy playing with your tits and getting his mouth around one of your nipples.

You grab a hold of his hair as he goes to town using his hands. His right one moves more freely, brushing your other nipple so that it’s peaked before he switches sides. Sliding your fingers through his hair, you moan and arch your back. “Fuck, Shiro. I need more.”

He replies with a grunt and moves down the bed to strip you of the rest of your clothes. Suddenly, his hot gaze on you burns your skin and you avert it while you blush. Being on full display for your longtime crush is easier to think about than to do actually do it.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” he asks genuinely. “You’re beautiful and I _know_ you know that.”

That doesn’t necessarily help; you turn redder at the compliment. “Just because I know doesn’t mean I can’t get all nervous.”

“You shouldn’t be nervous.” He puts his hands on your knees and slowly pulls your legs apart, then settles on his stomach and drops his right hand right between your legs. “I’m gonna make you feel good. I promise.”

Your breath hitches, then you nod, trusting him with that statement and relaxing enough to simply let go and _feel_.

And _god_ you feel amazing. He’s a natural with his tongue, tasting every single drop of you and leaving nothing behind. Of course you’ve been soaked since he whisked you away to his bedroom; you’ve been thinking about him nonstop these last few weeks and now you get to live out those dreams. His grip is firm around your thighs, keeping them spread so you don’t interrupt his fantastic job. Part of you wants to keep quiet so you can hear those wet licks and low groans; the other part of you wants to stay moaning and let him know how much you’re enjoying this.

His job is about to get even more fantastic when he lets go of one of your thighs.

With his mouth taking a short break from eating you out, he brings his right hand around and teases your pussy with two fingers. You shudder, clenching around his fingertips and calling out his name.

“I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” he chuckles. “Just you wait.”

You do, and in that short period there’s a sudden warmth that presses into you. Not his cock, no, but his _fingers_. The heat coming from whatever energy he’s emanating from his arm is damn near close to having you come right then and there. It’s the addition of his mouth on your clit and those fingers crooking up to your g-spot that do the trick. He pumps in and out while he sucks, and you’re done.

The heat shoots everywhere through your body, your legs turning loose to wrap around his back and push him deeper between your legs. Nobody can stop you from moaning so loudly; maybe these Altean walls are soundproof, anyway, so you can call out Shiro’s name all you like.

Once your orgasm fades, you lie slack in his bed as he comes up and wipes his mouth. There’s a very obvious tent in his underwear that you’d like to have taken care of, but even more distracting is the way Shiro’s face is far from soft and sweet. You’ve figured out that gaze—behind those endearing eyes is something lusty, something almost feral and he’s barely keeping it together. You thought that kiss in the control room was already daring enough for the two of you. You’re wrong.

He’s just getting started.

Shiro comes over you once more and kisses you roughly, his tongue making its way inside your mouth so you get the taste of yourself from his tongue. It’s not something you mind, especially when his tongue moving against yours is accompanied with slow rocks of his hips against yours. He’s waiting for you.

His right hand weaves into your hair, pulling you away from his lips so he can tilt you the way he wants and he can get a good angle on your neck. The kisses make you wet all over again and there’s no way you can make him hold back any longer.

“Fuck me,” you cry out loud. “Fuck, Takashi, I need you inside me.”

You hear him curse when he forces himself away from your neck. His free hand drops to pull his underwear far enough to expose his cock. There’s no time to judge or compliment, because he’s already pushing inside you, stretching your pussy so beautifully you cry his first name a second time.

Nearly all the way inside you, he sucks a kiss at the juncture between your neck and shoulder. Your back arches and you clench around him when his lips trace their way up to your ear, a roughness in his voice, “Say my name again.”

You do. _Takashi, Takashi, Takashi_. Every thrust gets harder and harder with every breath used to utter his name. He adjusts his own position to grip your hips tightly, lifting them up to his liking as he pounds into you. Gripping the sheets of his bed, you’re ready to come again.  His right thumb reaches your clit, heated once more when he rubs it in little circles. The hormones and the heat assist in the ease of all the dirty bits and pieces that roll off your tongue. How Shiro’s cock feels so good, how you want Shiro to come inside and how you want him to say your name.

Your second orgasm is enough for him to at last have his own orgasm. His hips pump slower, thrusts coming in stutters before he stills completely and you’re over your screaming and your hips and legs twitching out of control. He grunts your name when he finishes, letting you go to bring his hands up to hold your own while you kiss.

Slowly but surely, everything returns to normal. His kisses are gentler, his voice no longer ragged and worn from fucking. After pulling out, he gets rid of his underwear completely to lie bare beside you.

“Was that...any good?” he asks, as if he didn’t make any marks on your skin and he didn’t pull your hair like the hottest warrior you’ve ever had the pleasure of loving. “I’m sorry. I guess I got carried aw—”

“ _Takashi_ ,” you murmur, then kiss him again. “I loved it. Every bit of it. In fact...I was wondering if you wanted to take things up a notch.”

He raises a brow, then smiles. “We can do that. After we nap.”

Now that he mentions it, some sleep will do the two of them good. He just got back from a mission, after all. You smile back and snuggle up to him once he pulls the sheets over your waists.

“Don’t ever apologize for being rough with me,” you whisper. “I like it.”

He runs his fingertips up and down your sides. “You do?”

“Mhm. Mister Strong Leader knows what he wants and he’s going to stop at nothing to get it.”

He snorts. “Now you’re just making fun of me.”

You shake your head. Your nose brushes against his. “I want you to show me everything you can do.”

“After we nap,” he hums.

You close your eyes and trap one of his legs between yours. “Mm. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Neither of you realizes that there’s a meeting scheduled in a half-hour. None of that matters, though, when all you can do is pay attention to Shiro’s slow, peaceful breaths before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a beautiful starry sky view are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
